fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country 4: Kiddy Kong's Adventure
}} Donkey Kong Country 4: Kiddy Kong's Adventure is the fourth main game in the classic ''Donkey Kong Country series. It is the sequel of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, and just like the previous three games, has a semi-sequel for the Game Boy, ''Donkey Kong Land IV, in addition to two later sequels, Donkey Kong Country Returns for the Wii and ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ''for the Wii U. It was originally released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1997 and for the Game Boy Advance in 2006. The game continues the trend of the secondary Kong character from the previous ''Donkey Kong Country ''game being featured as the titular character (Diddy Kong for Donkey Kong Country 2, Dixie Kong for Donkey Kong Country 3). The story revolves around Kiddy Kong (who has aged slightly and been given a redesign), Athlon Kong (Funky Kong's athletic brother), Donkey Kong and his girlfriend Candy Kong as they travel through the island of Kongtopia to stop a dangerous phenomenon going over the island. As with the previous three games, a Game Boy Advance remake of this game was released in 2006 with new features. It was also re-released temporary on the Wii VIrtual Console in 2007 before being re-released again on the Wii U Virtual Console in 2014 in PAL regions and in 2015 in North America. Story 1 year has passed after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3, and the Kongs decided to take a vacation in Kongtopia, a modern-stylized island that still houses natural elements. After 3 peaceful days have passed, Donkey Kong noticed a strange sight on the island's central mountain. He was later able to identify it as a launch site along with a nature-draining satellite and wonders if the Kremlings are up to their devious schemes yet again. Thinking ahead, he decides to go with his girlfriend Candy Kong, an older Kiddy Kong, and the brother of Funky Kong, a hoop-wielding athlete named Athlon Kong, on an adventure around Kongtopia to prevent all its nature from being drained. Strangely, it also appears that Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong are missing... Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very similar to the previous three installments in the Donkey Kong Country series. The player must take control of the Kongs and make it to the end of the level while avoiding/attacking enemies and collecting items such as Bananas, DK Barrels, Nature Coins, KONG Letters, and Extra Life Balloons along the way. Each of the Kongs can run, jump on enemies and over bottomless pits, swim underwater, and climb up various ropes. They can also attack enemies by rolling into them and/or throwing Barrels. New items such as Packages appear, and if the Kongs deliver them to a certain spot in a level, they are rewarded with goodies such as Banana Coins. The Team-Up mechanic returns from the previous two games as well. Every character has his/her own unique abilities to set them apart from each other. Kiddy Kong can break the ground to find hidden items when thrown by another Kong, skip on water when making contact with it, and even shoot water pellets at enemies with his toy water gun. Athlon Kong can use his hula-hoops to attack enemies and even throw them to get out-of-reach items, Donkey Kong functions like he does in the first game but can now punch enemies to knock them backwards, and Candy Kong can stun enemies with her hand-crafted hearts. Unlike the previous three games, which had a map system for each world in which the player can navigate through, this game introduces a hub system similar to the one in Kirby's Adventure. Here, players can still access levels and special Kong locations here, and even encounter special enemies for extra goodies. There are two to three Bonus Barrels as well as a DK Coin hidden in each level, each with a unique layout. Returning types of Bonus Rooms include "Collect the Stars!", "Reach the End!", and "Bash the Baddies!", but new types of Bonus Rooms include "Assemble the Pieces!", which has the player assembling pieces of a Bonus Coin, and "Find Perry!", which requires the player to find Perry the Parallel Bird (returning from DKC3) and bring him back to the starting position. Animal Buddies return as well, and they can be broken free from Animal Crates or transformed into when the player jumps into an Animal Barrel. Speaking of Animal Buddies, Animal Tokens reappear from the first Donkey Kong Country game, though instead of the player being directly warped to the bonus area when he/she collects three of the same Animal Tokens, he/she can access it by making it to the end of the level that contains the third consecutive token. The game additionally puts a lot of emphasis on equippable secondary power-ups found within certain stages, called Kong Powers. Kong Powers change the player's properties to reach certain itmes and take advantage of dire situations, making platforming slightly more suitable for less experienced players. For example, the Spring Shoes attaches springs to the Kongs' feet, allowing them to do a mid-air jump even when falling from a high height. However, only one Kong Power can be equipped at a time and they vary depending on the player is in. Similarly to in the previous installment, the player can aid special characters in order to achieve full completion - this time being the Nature Security Squad, a group of animals attempting to thwart K. Rool and his new army of Kremlings. There are 8 of them in total, and every one of them will ask the player to do a special favor for them and will reward him/her with a DK Coin once a task is completed. Because of all these factors, Donkey Kong Country 4 has the most content out of all the classic Donkey Kong Country games. Playable Characters Other Characters N.S.S. Members Animal Buddies Animal Buddies are again found in certain stages and serve the same purpose: aiding the player in taking down enemies or solving puzzles. There are a total of 10 buddies in this game - 5 returning ones, 3 new ones, and 2 stage-specific ones. Kong Powers Kong Powers are special items found in certain stages of the game that serve as alternative power-ups. There are 6 of them in total, and each one changes a Kong's attribute(s) to aid them in combat or platforming, though only one of them can be equipped. Levels Donkey Kong Country 4: Kiddy Kong's Techventure/Levels Reception Poll What do you think of this game? Outstanding - Best DKC game of all time!! 9.5-10 Excellent - Check it out! 8.0-9.0 Decent - A game that people can at least try. 6.5-7.5 Meh - Not very good. 5.0-6.0 Awful - Rather not play. 1.0-4.5 Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Country (series) Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games Category:1997 Category:SNES Games